When your lover gets hurt
by Merylz
Summary: CompletedBrennan is in real trouble and when the team wants to save him, It doesn't end well for Emma EB THANKS FO ALL THE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hi, this is my first fanfic. I know, my English isn't always that good, because I'm Dutch and I have English for 3 years now. I hope you'll like it.  
  
By the way, I changed the Mall into Supermarket. I didn't know there was a difference!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Emma walked to the kitchen. She was very hungry and she thought she was going to die if she didn't ate within 5 minutes. Suddenly, she felt cold hands grabbing her waist.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"  
  
Brennen laught very hard." BOE Emma"  
  
"BRENNAN!!! You.. You!!! Arghhh, I hate you!!" Dammit Brennan, she thought, why does he do that all the time???  
  
"Hey hey ,relax Emmy, it was only a joke" Brennan looked at her. She looked so amazing cute when she was angry.  
  
"Yeah whatever, nice sense of humour you have"  
  
Emma walked further to the kitchen and took the last sandwich. The only drink she could take was water.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the supermarket yesterday Bren. It's your turn! This is the second time! I suppose you know that even mutants need food everyday??"  
  
" Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry, but I was really busy yesterday. I will go right ahead. Do I have to bring something for you??"  
  
"Yes, bring some fruit for me. I'm really fond of it, and you have never bought it! And it's good for you too, you need those vitamines, Bren. So please be nice and get me some" Emma was giving him the speech of the week, like usual.  
  
"Alright Sugar, whatever you want. I'll just do anything for you" Brennan said sarcastic.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny.. now go, pleeaaaaase!" Brennan couldn't help it, but he laughed harder when he saw Emma's furious face. I'll better go, he thought, she's going to kill me if I don't leave in 10 seconds. Just when Brennan left, Shalimar and Jesse walked in. Jesse looked in the fridge.  
  
"Hey Em, where's our breakfast?" Jesse asked with a irritated face.  
  
"Brennan ." Jesse cut her off.  
  
".forgot to go to the supermarket?" Jesse already knew the answer, this was the second time, he thought irritated.  
  
"uhhh, Yeah.. But there are some eggs left."  
  
Shalimar sighted and said: "well, then there's only one thing for us to do, right Jess?"  
  
After 10 minutes, they suddenly heard the voice from Adam trough the comring. "Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, come immediately to the lab. Brennan is in trouble!"  
  
They all rushed to the lab as quickly they could. Shalimar saw a anxious Adam.  
  
"Go immediately to the supermarket! Brennan is in real trouble. GSA-agents tracked him and he's fighting them for now but he can't hold on very longer. Now GO!!! Take the Double Helix!"  
  
Jesse, Shalimar and Emma ran away without questioning Adam and left with the Double Helix. They saw the fight already from a great distance.  
  
"Hurry, Jess" Emma said Anxiously.  
  
Quickly they rushed to Brennan, who was still fighting with the GSA-Agents. There were a lot of them, Emma thought. She saw that there were at least 15 of them. Shalimar came into the rescue when Brennen almost got shot and she knocked out 3 agents at once. Not to forget the sarcastic saying: "I'm sorry, sweethearts, the next time I will be less rude" While Jesse easily turned 2 agents down and Shalimar and Brennan fought with 5 other agents, Emma used her powers on the other agents. She made them think they were in a place with no oxygen and light. The agents cried out. But Emma didn't saw that Eckhart was behind her. Eckhart got out of his car, very calm, and pulled a gun out of his pocket. He was pointing at Emma and shot 3 times. Emma felt a burn in her shoulder, stomach and her right leg. She looked confused for a while, then her knees buckled and fell on the cold ground, not yet unconscious. She felt the pain and couldn't breath very good anymore. She felt the pain also and screamed it out.  
  
" Emma NOOO!!!"  
  
Brennan ran to Emma when he saw Eckhart. He said with a smile: " I'm sorry, mister Mulwray, but I can't let you killing all my men." Now he was pointing at Brennan and shot again, but before the bullet hit Brennan, Jesse jumped in front of Brennan, using his powers. Then Shalimar came and bumped Eckhart real hard in his stomach. Now the boss was fainted, all the agents ran away, back to their cars and took Eckhart with them.  
  
Brennan kneeled down beside Emma.  
  
"Emma Emma, please stay here, everything is going to be alright. Please Emma!! You're not going to die. Stay here, STAY HERE!!!"  
  
"Bren...Wha.What hap..pennn..ed?? I...I don't..."  
  
Emma couldn't say more. The pain became too much and everything went black. She heard one last thing, not knowing who's voice it was.  
  
"I love you Emma!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Please tell me what you think about it. If you guys like it, I'll continue!! Reviews please 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up!!! I think there are a lot of English errors in it, but I can't help it. Sorry! Please review!!!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"ADAM!!!! Emma's been shot! What do we have to do??"  
  
"Calm down Jesse, bring her immediately here!"  
  
Brennan quickly picked Emma up and ran to the double Helix. Emma was terribly bleeding, if that didn't stopped quick, she would die. Brennan took his shirt of and pushed it on the wounds to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Shal help me!"  
  
Shalimar came immediately and took off her shirt too. It didn't help much, but they were trying as good as they could do. Emma's beautiful new white shirt was all red now. Shalimar started hysterically to cry.  
  
"Emma, please don't die, please. I can't go on without you"  
  
"Please calm down, Shal, you can only help Emma by stop the bleeding" Brennan said.He hated it to be so hard on Shalimar. He knew they were very close friends, but Emma had to live. They were both very down and worried, not knowing if Emma was going to make it. Suddenly, Emma came to. She began to mumbling weird words.  
  
"Emma, calm down honey, you're going to be just fine. Adam takes care of you, my sweet pet. Emmy.Emmy, calm down, calm down" Brennan was whispering now.  
  
Emma started to sweat all over her body and she looked terrible. Then, she was shivering and she shocked. Silence. Emma was gone.  
  
"Her pulse is gone Brennan!!! Help her!! Hurry!!! Emma!!!!"  
  
Shalimar was terrible hysterical. She thought she was going crazy. She couldn't stop crying anymore. Brennan didn't know what to do.  
  
xxxx  
  
Adam ran to the Double helix. There wasn't time enough! He carefully layed Emma down on the table and started to reanimate her. It failed a few times, but finally, he found a pulse!! It was minimal, but it was there. Now, Adam had to stop the bleeding.  
  
It took Adam 4 hours when he was finally ready. Emma was still in critical state. Adam walked to the 3 other mx members.  
  
"Okay guys, I don't know if Emma is going to make it. She's in critical state. The bullet in her stomach put her in real danger. But let's hope for the best"  
  
Brennan ran away. What if she didn't make it? That thought was driving him crazy. He had to go, he couldn't stand it. He went off.  
  
xxxx  
  
"Where's Brennan?" A tearful Shalimar asked to Jesse. They were sitting on the couch. Jesse didn't say something for a while.  
  
".I-I don't know"  
  
Shalimar sighed. I hope he doesn't do something stupid, she thought.  
  
"Please tell me Emma will be okay" Shalimar started to cry again and hugged Jesse for a long time. When Shalimar finally stopped, she fell asleep in Jesse's arms. Jesse looked sad and stroked Shalimar's hair.  
  
xxxx  
  
Brennan was in the night club and drank some very strong whiskey. The bartender looked pitiful to him, because he looked very down. Brennan was already drunk.  
  
"Are you alright? You look kinda down"  
  
"Sure I'm fine. It's actually nothing, the one I love was hit by gun fires and is now in critical state. We don't know if she survives" He said sarcastically.  
  
"You poor man, you shouldn't drink so much. I'm really sorry for you."  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving"  
  
"Do I have call a Taxi??"  
  
"Nope, don't bother"  
  
With that words, Brennan left and walked in the streets. He couldn't walk straight anymore. Suddenly, he had to threw up. After five minutes, he sat down, crying about Emma. Why did I say it is my love? I'm not in love with her, am I? He saw Emma in his mind, laughing and her beautiful eyes were shining. He couldn't think clear. He saw Jesse and Shalimar walking to him, picking him up. They brought him to the Double Helix. The next morning, Brennan forgot what he did yesterday. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up!!! Read and review please!!! I think there's going to be 1 more chapter.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Brennan woke up with a terrible headache. What have I done yesterday? He knew that he went off for a drink, but that was it…  
He went out bed and got an asprine. After that, he'd go to see Emma. She was lying still in the lab. Her skin was white and the wounds were big, but the bleeding stopped. Adam walked in.  
"How's Emma?"  
  
"Same condition, I don't know if you want to, but sometimes it helps when you talk to her."  
  
Brennan sat next to Emma. He touched her skin. It is so cold, Brennan thought.  
  
"Hey Emmy, have I already told you you're going to be fine?"   
Brennan didn't know what to say.  
  
"I went out for a drink yesterday and I thought a lot about you. But I drank a little too much; I don't know what happened next."   
He was laughing sadly.  
  
"And when I woke up with this terrible headache, I thought everything was okay. I mean, I thought you were still lying in your bed. But then, I realized something was terribly wrong, you were not lying in your bed. You, my best friend, are lying over here. I-I love you Emma, I wan you to know that. Please stay here, I would never forgive myself If you die. I love you !"  
  
Brennan was sniffing now. He felt so down.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Night.  
  
Emma opened her eyes al little. She couldn't move. Where am I? Why am I here? She tried to look around, but failed. She did saw a man with beautiful dark eyes and hair. It was Brennan, she realized. But then, she panicked. Why can't I breathe? She was trying to breathe, but she couldn't. She heard Brennan say things to calm her but it didn't help. She tried to move, when she felt a burning pain . The pain became too much and she passed out again.  
  
"ADAM!!!!"  
Adam quickly rushed in.  
  
"What happend Brennan?"  
  
"Emma came to, she panicked when she couldn't breathe on her own. At least, I think so. But then she fainted again"  
  
Brennan would never forget the pain in her face.  
  
Adam did a quick scan on her. Everything was desame before Emma woke up.   
  
"She's in desame condition, It's better for her if she don't wake up 'till she can breathe on her own."  
  
Adam gently stroke her hair. He was worried...   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
2 weeks later.  
  
Brennan quickly rushed to the lab. Adam told him Emma woke up. When he came in, he saw Emma, she still looked terrible and on her face was a lot of pain, but she was awake. No panicking this time.   
  
"Emma!!! I'm so glad you are awake!! I thought you wouldn't survive!"   
Brennen was so glad, the only thing he could do was smiling.  
  
"Hhi Br..en" She mumbled.  
  
Emma looked at him, she had heard the words Brennan said to her. She knew he loved her and she knew she loved him to. But how was Emma going to say that to Brennan?   
  
Adam looked happy, her awakening was a good sign. There was a big chance that Emma was going to survive.  
  
Ten Minutes later, Shalimar walked in and talked to Emma for a sec. She told her the things she had done and how much enemies she had knocked out.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
1 week later.  
  
Emma woke up couple times a day now, she was doing better. She still felt the pain, espescially in her shoulder hurt. She had to recover for a long time, but she didn't care about it. The only think she could think about is Brennan. The words he said to her...  
She loved him to. She didn't dare to tell him that she heard him.  
  
Brennan came to the lab. Emma was awake  
  
"Hey Emma, how are you doing today??"  
  
"Uhhmm, good I guess"   
She really had to tell him...  
"Do I have to get you anything?? You look hungry!"  
  
"Nah thanks, I don't think my stomach is going to like that"  
She had to tell him...now!!!  
"Uhh Bren, can I tell you something?? I-I mean, I heard you when I was unconsious..."   
  
"Really?? Well I...I do. I do Emma, I didn't lie. I can't help it, I'm so in love with you!"  
  
"shhh"  
  
Emma put her fingers on Brennan's lips and kissed him deeply. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo!! Chapter 4 is up. I hope you'll like it. There will be a chapter 5, my story isn't finished yet. Let me know what you think, if you don't like it, say it, maybe I can adapt the fic. Please review! Greetings, Enorm87  
  
p.s the ~ are thoughts Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Brennan and Emma stopped kissing, the only thing they could do was smile.  
  
"This must be a dream."  
  
"No, bren, it isn't"  
  
Emma wanted to kiss Brennan again, but then Shalimar walked into the lab. Brennan stood quickly up. He felt ashamed.  
  
"Hey guys, you're having a lot of fun here, aren't you?" Shalimar smirked. She had seen them kissing and saw them both blushing now.  
  
"Uhmm, Yeah, we're just having a nice conversation"  
  
"Conversation.? Right!" Shalimar laughed when she saw there weird looks.  
  
"I'll leave you alone, go on with your nice conversation"  
  
With those words, Shalimar left. She was in for a run. All the worries about Emma; Shalimar didn't do anything about her condition. ~If I don't practise, I'll end up the same way like Emma~ She was scaring herself, Shalimar quickly changed her clothes and began to practise with the holo's. But of course, they were no match to her.  
  
Back at Emma and Brennan "hmm, that's no fair. We kissed just once and we're already busted"  
  
"Yeah, very nice. but we'll live. You to, sweet. I'm so glad you're feeling better you know. I was so afraid that I was going to loose you!"  
  
"I know Bren, I heard you Emma tried to lift her shoulder, when a sudden pain rushed all over her body. ~Damnit~ she thought, ~that damned shoulder won't heal. If I rest, the pain will go over~ Emma laid down again with a deep sight. She looked around, she was getting tired of the lab. It was boring white and all that irritating lights. She would get out of the lab as soon as she could.  
  
..Next day....  
  
Emma felt worse now. ~That sleep wasn't good for me~ "Adam!"  
  
"Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel good and I can't move my arm. It hurts very much!"  
  
"I'll check up on you. Give me a moment"  
  
When Adam did his thing, Emma felt sick. She felt she was loosing control over her. Suddenly, Adam screamed. ~I can't breathe!!! I can't breathe!!~ He felt down on his knees. Shalimar heard the scream and rushed to the lab. "Oh my god Adam!!! Emma stop it!! You're killing Adam!!"  
  
"I...I can't. Help me" Emma started to cry. ~I don't want to kill Adam. Make it stop, make it stop!~ Shalimar was shaking Emma now, when Emma finally stopped and fainted. Shalimar rushed to Adam, he breathed very deep. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make it. Check up on Emma"  
  
Shalimar walked to Emma. She was lying very still and she had a painful look. Tears were on her face, but Shalimar saw her breathing. ~Thank God, she lives~ "Emma's alive, I don't know what the hell Emma did to you"  
  
"She lost control over her powers, but I don't know why, I'll have to examine her"  
  
After several hours, Adam finally knew what was wrong with Emma. She had an infection, not very worse, but Adam didn't treat her for that yet and the pain was worse. Emma couldn't help it. When Emma woke up, she saw the worried face from Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"Hi again." She said softly. She felt the tears.  
  
"Emma, you had an infection! I treated you for it now, but that was cause of loosing your powers"  
  
"Oh Adam, I'm so sorry!! I never ment to hurt you"  
  
"I know Emma, It's okay"  
  
"No, it's not okay. If I can't control my powers, I can't be here anymore. Maybe I kill you next time!"  
  
"Stop it, you would never hurt anyone on purpose, besides, you lost control because of the infection and it'll be over before you know it!"  
  
Shalimar didn't liked it to see her friend so down. She had to convince her that she is part of the team. She hugged Emma, who was really upset.  
  
....2 weeks later... Emma sat happy in her wheelchair. Finally out of the lab. Of course, Brennan was always around. He pushed the wheelchair all the time. Emma was getting better, she recovered slowly. The wounds still hurt, but less than before. And she now had Brennan. He was so sweet the past weeks. They kissed and hugged. They were in love.  
  
"Hey Emma, room service!!"  
  
Brennan came with a breakfast for at least 4 persons. There was a rose to.  
  
"You didn't ate much the past couple of weeks, so I thought that you were hungry"  
  
"Ohhh you're so sweet!" Emma wasn't hungry at all, but she didn't say it. Brennan did the best he could for her. Emma forced herself to eat. When they were finished, they kissed deeply. Brennan wanted to do more with her, but it couldn't. The wounds were still very sensitive. Brennan already tried once, but it didn't end up well; Emma screamed to stop. ~We'll have to wait. I can live with that, as long as I have you~ Brennan thought.  
  
"Do you mind to help me in bed?? I'm want to rest"  
  
"For you I'll do anything"  
  
Brennan gently helped Emma in her bed. They gave eachother one last kiss, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you to"  
  
Brennan left. Emma happily closed her eyes 


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 5!! Before I forget to say, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Half a year passed, when Emma was fully recovered. There were no infections and things anymore. This day, this time, Emma was ready to walk and eat on her own. Nobody had to do anything for her anymore. She did hated to ask all the time if Jesse could make her a cup of tea or if Shalimar wanted to help her clothing. But the most she hated, was the help she needed to get clean. Shalimar always helped her to get in the shower, but the last 2 months Brennan did. They showered together. The first time Brennan helped was the most romantic moment in their entire relation. But now, Emma could help herself. It didn't mean she showered alone for the rest of her live. Emma smirked.  
  
"waoow, I feel great!"  
  
"Yeahh me too! I'm so glad you are here, standing in front of me. Please say I'm not dreaming"  
  
"You're not" Emma said dryly  
  
"Great!!!!! Now come here!"  
  
Brennan grabbed Emma by her waist again, just as he did before she got shot, but this time, Emma didn't mind. She laughed and kissed him. They slowly made their way to Emma's room, hoping nobody would see them. Brennan laid Emma down on her bed and started to kiss her everywhere. The moment had come. They made love.  
  
Next morning.  
  
Emma opened her eyes a bit. She looked straight in the beautiful eyes of Brennan. She felt happy, She felt save with the strong arms from Brennan around her. She hoped this morning never ended.  
  
"Hey you beauty"  
  
"Hi.." They said with their sleepy voices.  
  
"Don't ya think it's time for some breakfast? I'm starving"  
  
"No, you stay here" Emma grabbed him, she kissed an hugged him for several minutes. --------  
  
Meanwhile, Shalimar and Jesse sat on the couch, watching at proxy blue.  
  
"I think Brennan and Emma enjoy eachother"  
  
"Yeah, They've been on emma's room all morning! I don't dare to disturb them" Shalimar smirked.  
  
"Me neither, I think Emma would blind me and Brennan throw me to the other side of the mountain" Now they both laughed. It was a while ago when they had so much fun.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Shalimar and Jesse quickly stopped laughing. ~Oops! Did she heard me??~  
  
"Uhh.nothing"  
  
"Yeah right, I've heard you guys. Now Shal how could you think I would blind you?? I would not blind you, I kill you!"  
  
Emma stood there, with her hands on her hips, when she started laughing very hard.  
  
"It's good to see you laugh again Emma! I'm glad you're feeling so much better!"  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
Shalimar stoop up and hugged Emma for a while.  
  
"Now, do you want to practise with me? You can try to kick my ass, haha"  
  
"Okay, don't even think you're going to win. I'll kick your ass, and at the same time I'll defeat 3 holo's"  
  
"Hahaha, Uh uh right!!"  
  
They walked away laughing.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to ask you something"  
  
"Well, go ahead!"  
  
"Let me think, we have a relation for about 5 months?"  
  
"Uhmm, yeah, some thing like that"  
  
Brennan took Emma's hands and he sat on his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?¿?"  
  
"Emma, will you marry me??"  
  
Emma looked down to Brennan. "Yes, bren. YES!!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Okay, this was it. I'll do no more. Tell me what you think!! I will start with a new fic soon. Itá gonna be a shal/emma fic. 


End file.
